


read the book (turn the page)

by VagabondDawn



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gardens, Dimension Travel, Gen, Imported from Dreamwidth, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn
Summary: Sometimes a ninja encounters an out of context problem. (She just wants to help, really.)





	read the book (turn the page)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the dark fire will not avail you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871546) by [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 



> Fic based on[ wafflelate](https://wafflelate.dreamwidth.org/)'s Gardens!Shikako  
> Music: [Nothing Left to Lose by The Alan Parsons Project](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBoYA1gn-hw)

\- 

[You've got nothing left to lose (you've got nothing left to lose)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBoYA1gn-hw)

[No you've got nothing left to lose (who'd wanna be standing in your shoes)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBoYA1gn-hw)

\- 

There is an intruder in his sanctum. 

Pein guides his Deva Path forward, not cautiously or warily, because who can stand against the power of a god in his home, but with a sense of curiosity because… 

Because there should not _be_ an intruder. Not one that Nagato has not sensed entering the room, the building, the country. Outside, the skies weep and his chakra in the falling raindrops creates an impenetrable sensory net. Nagato _is_ the Rain that gives Amegakure it's name. 

It shouldn't be possible for someone to reach his inner sanctum without his notice. 

"Impressive, but ultimately foolish," he says, Deva Path striding closer. Through Yahiko's eyes, Nagato studies her and the low, quiescent hum of her chakra that's visible to the rinnegan. It looks weak, _she_ looks weak, but there's something to her, some kind of ripple, some kind of layer that he has never seen before. 

It doesn't make him wary, still. But. That's _two_ unknown things about her, and it's been a long time since things were _unknown_ to him. It's enough to make him want her gone. 

She is seated on the raised dais, what Konan jokingly calls God's Throne. She's reclining, casually, and has a book in hand. 

She isn't even paying him any attention. 

"If you think _that's_ impressive," she says, "boy, you ain't seen nothing yet." 

He's _annoyed_ by her impertinence. "Whatever you think to accomplish by making your way here," he grinds out. "You will not succeed." 

He moves forward, meaning to get rid of her. But as he steps, something crunches underfoot – something he swears had not been there a second ago. 

When he looks down, he sees he has stepped on a mask. A familiar, one eyed, circular mask. He picks it up, turns it over in the Deva Path's hands, looks at the bloodstains that splatter the inside. 

"No, Nagato," she says – and she should not know that name, she should not say that with such a complacent tone of voice. "What _you_ mean to accomplish will not succeed." 

If Madara is dead- 

No matter. Madara was only a means towards an end. A powerful tool. They don't _need him_. They might even be better off without him, without his intersecting and interfering plots. 

"You know nothing of our plans," he says, casting the broken mask aside. 

"I know _everything_ about your plans," she says, patiently, like he's being slow to catch on. "And I'm telling you _they won't work_. Mutually assured destruction assures nothing. You can't actually _force_ people to make peace." She closes her book, taps it against her hand and he can finally see the cover. 

_THE LEGEND OF THE GUTSY NINJA._

It feels like a sucker punch, an attack to a blindspot he doesn't know he had. "And what foolish path do you suggest instead?" he says. "It is the nature of humanity to seek strike, to fight, to kill each other. War is endless, and these cycles of hatred will always begin again." 

She's silent for a long moment. "Maybe, just a _wild_ suggestion, you should try like, _talking to people and improving things._ No seriously, how long has it been since you left the house? Maybe pet a dog? I think that would improve your outlook a lot." 

Controlling his paths is an act of concentration for Nagato. There's no reason for Yahiko's face to twist into a snarl, and yet it does. "Shinra Tensei!" He thrusts out his hand, hurling the well of force at her. 

And she doesn't… even… move. 

The stone floor around her is ripped to chunks, but not even her hair sways. "See," she says, resting her elbows on her knees, sounding bored. "That's what I'm talking about. We can't even just have a nice conversation like ' _oh yes, I'd like people to stop fighting too_ '. We agree on that, even if we disagree on the specifics of _how_ we should accomplish that. Maybe try compromise?" 

For the first time, Nagato feels wary. 


End file.
